doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gran Bretaña
Gran Bretaña era la mayor de las Islas Británicas. Gobernada por el Reino Unido, estaba constituida por Inglaterra, Escocia y Gales. Cuando el señor Copper mencionó la "Gran Francia" y la "Gran Alemania", el Décimo Doctor lo corrigió, diciendo que tan solo Bretaña era grande. (TV: Voyage of the Damned) Geografía Gran Bretaña fue unificada como una nación en 1707, un suceso que se llevó a cabo con el Acta Alien de 1705. (TV: The Highlanders) Su ciudad capital era Londres, con Edimburgo y Cardiff sirviendo como capitales regionales de Escocia y Gales, respectivamente. (TV: The War Machines, The Highlanders, The Unquiet Dead) En la costa del este de Gran Bretaña estaba el Mar del Norte. (TV: The Lie of the Land) Nacionalidad Los habitantes de Gran Bretaña se identificaban a si mismos como "ingleses," "escoceses" o "galeses" - aunque los miembros de cada una de estas identidades eran generalmente considerados como "británicos" de forma internacional. El Doctor, debido a su larga asociación con el país, era a menudo identificado como británico, sobre todo al visitar otros lugares de la Tierra. (TV: The Gunfighters, Doctor Who) Influencia en el Doctor El Doctor visitó Gran Bretaña más que cualquier otro lugar en sus viajes, desarrollando una gran afinidad por el lugar e incluso viviendo allí durante cierto tiempo. (TV: "An Unearthly Child", et al.) Tenía un gran conocimiento acerca de las figuras históricas de Gran Bretaña y era tanto amigo como enemigo de varios de sus monarcas. (TV: Voyage of the Damned, The Crusade, Tooth and Claw, The Impossible Astronaut, The Shakespeare Code) En 1562, el Décimo Doctor se casó con la reina Isabel I, convirtiéndose, en efecto, en rey de Inglaterra. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) El Doctor a veces se consideraba a si mismo como británico y llegó a referirse como tal en varias ocasiones, (TV: Doctor Who, PROSA: History 101, et al) aunque en una ocasión en su décima encarnación mencionó que no era inglés. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Por otra parte, recibió un título de caballero británico de parte de la reina Victoria (TV: Tooth and Claw) y un título de caballero inglés de parte de un impostor que estaba fingiendo ser rey Juan. (TV: The King's Demons) Historia Después de múltiples intentos fallidos, el Imperio romano tuvo éxito en su conquista de Gran Bretaña en el año 43. La ocupación romana duró hasta los inicios del siglo V. (AUDIO: The Wrath of the Iceni) Uno de los intentos fallidos fue liderado por Julio César en el año 55 a.C. (AUDIO: Living History) En 305, el Octavo Doctor y Charley Pollard impidieron que los Nimon invadiesen un fuerte romano en Britannia. (AUDIO: Seasons of Fear) Hacia el siglo XXI, Gran Bretaña fue identificada como una de las naciones con más obesidad en la galaxia. (TV: Partners in Crime) En el Año Que Nunca Fue en el que los Toclafane reinaron en la Tierra, el nuevo nombre del para Gran Bretaña era Zona Uno. (TV: Last of the Time Lords) En el siglo XXIV, era conocida como ConCorp. (AUDIO: Antidote to Oblivion) Hacia el siglo XXVI, era conocida como Mayor Britannica. (AUDIO: Scorpius) En el siglo XXIX, como consecuencia de las erupciones solares, el Reino Unido abandonó la Tierra y pasó a estar a bordo de la Nave estelar Reino Unido; Escocia optó por tener su propia nave estelar, separada del resto del reino. (TV: The Beast Below) Esto continuó así al menos hasta el siglo LII. (TV: The Pandorica Opens) Durante la Edad de hielo de 5000, la Base Brittanicus estaba ubicada en Gran Bretaña. (TV: The Ice Warriors) Enlaces externos * Gran Bretaña en Wikipedia. en:Great Britain ro:Marea Britanie Categoría:Gran Bretaña Categoría:Imperio romano Categoría:Naciones del mundo real Categoría:Islas del mundo real Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por el Primer Doctor Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por el Segundo Doctor Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por el Tercer Doctor Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por el Cuarto Doctor Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por el Quinto Doctor Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por el Sexto Doctor Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por el Séptimo Doctor Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por el Octavo Doctor Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por el Doctor Guerrero Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por el Noveno Doctor Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por el Décimo Doctor Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por el Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por el Duodécimo Doctor Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por la Decimotercera Doctora Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por Bernice Summerfield Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por Iris Wildthyme Categoría:Localizaciones visitadas por River Song